


Wimp

by ArashiDragon (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Guzma - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArashiDragon
Summary: Thoughts from his Wimpod.





	

I give thanks to my trainer. Who would have thought anyone would want to train or protect something as lowly and scrawny like me? A scavenger, a pest...a wimp. A Wimpod.

Who would have thought?

On that fateful day, where I'd tried to run away, but that human had me cornered. In a panic I'd attacked him. But I was also surprised, he hadn't sent out a Pokemon to fight. He threw an Ultra Ball, and had caught me right away.

After all, I was weak, and couldn't break out.

My trainer has faith in me. But we train and train and I am still pitiful.

Which only meant one thing, I would have to become great.

I would keep training and working to make the most out of my abilities.

 _It's_ _fine,_ I was told, _it's alright. Every Pokemon has a personal obstacle they gotta beat down._ That's what I was told. And it's true. I will beat my own personal obstacle that is being a wimp.

So I won't be a wimp anymore.

Someday I'll be as big as my trainer, even bigger.

I'll have his attitude.

I'll beat 'em all down.

We'll finish these island challenge together!

And then he'll become a Trial Captain, like he always wanted!

But for now...I guess...

I'll be a wimp.


End file.
